innocence
by Golgos
Summary: En donde sea, cuando sea y como sea... ambos, siempre estarán ahí... en la letra del otro. Cap. 8
1. Chapter 1

Inocencia

**Inocencia**

**Prólogo**

_**Tres años antes**_

…Es el matiz de nuestros días

El calor palpable de la dicha y la unión divina de dos vidas…

En una mirada confiada

En una sonrisa adivina

En la calidez de un abrazo

En la palabra escogida…

-Mhh…escogida…escogida…no, aquí no.- Sentencio ella mientras tachaba con una línea el último componente de la frase y escribía en su lugar, con perfecta caligrafía, "Obtenida".

En una mirada confiada

En una sonrisa adivina

En la calidez de un abrazo

En la palabra obtenida…

-Ahí está mejor- dijo para sí misma luego de dar una segunda (y satisfactoria) leída a su obra. -¿Qué opinas?- preguntó denotando en el tono de su voz la mezcla de entusiasmo y alegría que en ese momento invadía su ya relajada psiques. Pero nada, ni una simple palabra de apoyo surgió de los labios del joven que yacía sentado junto a ella. -¡Hey! Que te estoy hablando- masculló enfadada a la vez que aproximaba su blanca mano, (en un gesto poco delicado), hasta el hombro de su acompañante y lo sacudía con impaciencia.

- La extrañaba ¿sabías?- respondió éste sin despegar su mirada del paisaje urbano que amenazaba con engullirlos.

- ¿Extrañabas?- formuló la palabra más como una pregunta para sí misma que como una interrogante para su interlocutor.- -Qué…¿la lluvia?- terminó por decir ella sin creérselo realmente cuando vio resbalar por la ventanilla finas gotas de agua.

-No tonta…- corrigió él enseguida a la vez que señalaba con su dedo el paisaje que se presentaba frente a ellos-… la ciudad…esta ciudad.

Fin Prólogo.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Esta historia la comencé a escribir hace casi dos años inspirándome en, el que junto a Ranma ½ es mi manga favorito, Beck de Harold Sakuishi. Espero que les guste. Seguramente algunas personas ya han leído algún capi ya que lo publiqué en otra página, pero nunca lo acabé…ahora lo retomo… Le he hecho algunos ajustes. Saludos


	2. Chapter 2

Inocencia

Inocencia

1

Mientras secaba con una toalla su corta cabellera, Akane se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana para observar apesadumbrada como el cielo seguía oculto por un manto de nubes negras.

-Supongo que seguirá lloviendo.- murmuró abriendo la ventana y recibiendo agradecida un poco de aire fresco a la vez que escuchaba a lo lejos el singular sonido de 10 campanadas. – Es tarde- se dijo para luego emprender una maratónica carrera por toda la planta alta. Minutos después ya se encontraba caminando a lo largo de una estrecha calle pensando en como sería recibida por sus antiguos camaradas después de tanto tiempo sin dar señales de vida.

-cuatro largos años…- sonrió divertida mientras echaba un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera y comprobaba como ciertas cosas nunca cambian.- Voy atrasada- se recriminó alegremente y por segunda vez en el día fue invadida por la extraña sensación de que todo marcharía a la perfección.

-Si no me equivocó debe ser por aquí- se dijo parándose en mitad de la acera para poder observar con más detalle los alrededores.- Mierda, como ha cambiado esto en solo tres años-. Y justamente eso era lo que había ocurrido, aquel barrio que recordaba como quitado de bulla se había convertido en el centro nocturno de aquella enorme ciudad, exhibiendo aquí y allá como recordatorio de su nueva condición una serie de letreros de neón que advertían con su variedad de formas y colores el nombre de sus respectivos dominios.

-¡Lo encontré!- exclamó en voz alta causando que más de un transeúnte se le quedara observando. ¿Pero qué importaba? Su aguda vista acababa de dar con su inicial objetivo, la entrada a un subterráneo sobre el cuál se coronaba un pequeño letrero que lucía una simple pero llamativa palabra, **REMEDY**.

-touché.

Mientras bajaba por la angosta escalinata comprobó gustosa como a pesar de la hora, la fiesta ya había comenzado. El ruido de gritos y el sonido de la fuerte música se podían escuchar incluso desde el exterior.

-Tal y como lo recordaba- rió mientras abría la puerta e ingresaba.-Si tal y como lo recordaba- repitió al comprobar que el característico olor a cerveza y licores permanecía en su lugar. Mientras se abría paso entre una multitud de adolescentes enloquecidos que clamaban por una repetición (bis) Akane dirigió su mirada sistemáticamente hasta el escenario preguntándose si el grupo que acaba de tocar sería lo suficientemente bueno como para provocar semejante estado de histeria.

-Te lo perdiste- oyó que una conocida y querida voz exclamaba a su lado.

-¿De verdad? - dijo ella sin darle mucha importancia al asunto a la vez que de reojo observaba la alegre expresión de su querido amigo.

-Están por allá- apuntó él en dirección a un punto indeterminado entre la multitud.- No te separes de mí o te perderás.- le aclaró extendiéndole su mano.

- Ryoga bobo- dijo ella contradiciendo sus palabras con una luminosa sonrisa y un suave apretón de manos.

La noche les había proporcionado todo aquello que esperaban. Ambos, Ryoga y Akane, habían disfrutado de la compañía de sus antiguos compañeros de instituto y mientras conversaban de los viejos tiempos y brindaban por la nueva reunión se alegraban interiormente al comprobar como la vieja magia volvía aparecer. Después de todo, los años no habían roto aquel fuerte lazo de amistad.

- Nos vemos mañana por la tarde- dijo Akane mientras se despedía de su amiga Yuca con un fuerte abrazo, acto que fue imitado por la otra joven de muy buena gana.

- Supongo que te quedarás en mi casa- sentenció ella luego de ver desaparecer a lo lejos la figura de su reencontrado grupo de amigos.

- Si no te importa…- respondió Ryoga más interesado en observar el cielo que en discutir con su compañera, después de todo ya conocía el resultado de aquellas conversaciones. Quisiera o no debería acatar, ya que hasta él reconocía que había nacido con un pésimo sentido de la orientación, además, de que interiormente agradecía cada segundo extra que le proporcionaba el destino para estar en su compañía.

-Bien, en marcha entonces.- espetó ella alegremente mientras esperaba impacientemente a que un furgón de color plomo, que acababa de doblar la esquina, terminara de pasar.- Vah…por fi…- quiso decir cundo el vehículo paso frente a ellos, pero las palabras murieron en su boca cuando creyó vislumbrar tras una de las ventanillas la clara figura de una guitarra alzada.

- Una telecaster…- murmuró dentro de su propio mundo cuando era inducida a cruzar por el protector abrazo de su amigo del alma.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

- Ya guardé el equipo, deberíamos movernos de aquí lo antes posible- sugirió una voz masculina desde el asiento del copiloto.

- vale, vale…- respondió otra y de inmediato un suave golpe metálico dio a entender que una puerta se había cerrado. Segundos después, el grave ronroneo de un motor quebrantó el silencio, y un vehículo con cinco integrantes daba marcha por una calle poco transitada.

- Deberías haber guardado tu guitarra en la parte trasera- sugirió una voz femenina que fue rápidamente apagada por una risita indiscreta.

- Claro, pero con Kuno durmiendo atrás ya no queda espacio. Además, no me importa tenerla conmigo- dijo un apuesto joven de coleta a la vez que sacaba de su funda su guitarra amarilla y la alzaba para que todos la apreciaran.

- No sé que le encuentras hermano, era más hermosa tu anterior White Falcon.- Agregó con desgana una joven pelirroja desde su asiento junto a la ventana.

- Sí, pero esta la gané con el sudor de mi frente- fueron las últimas palabras que el joven de coleta articuló antes de observar el paisaje exterior y perderse en las sorprendidas iridiscencias de un par de ojos color café.

- Ranma…Ranma ¿estás bien?- escuchó que una lejana voz lo llamaba. –Hey Ranma, responde hombre- un fuerte movimiento lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, solo para echar una furtiva mirada hacia su costado, donde su querida hermana pequeña lo observaba preocupada.- ¿Estás bien?.

-Mhh..- fue su "ágil" respuesta para luego volver a fijar su vista en el exterior. Pero ya era tarde, el vehículo acaba de doblar por una esquina ocasionando así que perdiera la visión de la vereda.

- ¿Sabes hermano? A veces me preocupas….

- A todos…- corearon otras dos voces que fueron rápidamente apagadas por la tibieza de un trío de risas.


	3. Chapter 3

Inocencia

Inocencia

Suspiros en el viento

2

Ryoga observó admirado todas aquellas fachadas que desde hacía un par de semanas se habían convertido en vistas rutinarias de sus paseos matutinos. Después de todo, seguía impresionado por la maravillosa orientación de la cuál hacía gala cuando se trataba de llegar desde su casa hasta la de su querida amiga Tendo, ubicada solo a tres cuadras de la suya. Tres malditas cuadras que en cualquier otra dirección se convertían en un intrincado y oscuro laberinto.

-Definitivamente es el destino- se dijo mientras se detenía frente a un pequeño portón de fierro negro y posaba su dedo sobre el botón del citófono.

-La puerta está abierta Ryoga- escuchó que una melodiosa voz femenina le decía con toda confianza.

- Akane…- susurró por lo bajo mientras sus ojos se posaban detenidamente sobre la delgada figura de su amiga que le sonreía desde la ventana.

Ambos se conocían desde pequeños incluso desde antes que sus familias decidieran que lo mejor era comprometerlos en matrimonio persiguiendo como objetivo la unión definitiva entre dos dinastías de expertos en las artes marciales. Pero incluso hoy en día, a pesar de que la palabra seguía empeñada, solo existía entre ellos una profunda amistad que hacía que jamás se tocara el tema si es que eso era posible, a pesar de que Ryoga tenía muy claros sus sentimientos. Ella, era todo lo que deseaba para su futuro, la mujer de su vida y su mejor amiga. Akane, se había convertido desde pequeños en el símbolo de todo lo bueno en el mundo, por lo que cada día agradecía que kami la dotara con aquella belleza, pureza e inocencia que tanto lo cautivaban.

-Nunca haré nada para molestarla.- Pensó mientras la veía tomar su guitarra y comenzar a tocar una vieja melodía.

-…_paso el día pensando en ti, paso el día pensando en ti…- _Su voz interrumpió todo pensamiento sumiéndolo en un reconfortante ensueño que lo dejó al margen de toda otra cosa que no fuera observarla y escucharla.

- Has mejorado mucho ¿lo sabías?- le sonrió.

- Gracias a ti, solo gracias a ti.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

-20 años- pensó ella mientras lo veía sonreír ante su sencillo cumplido. Ambos se habían conocido cuando recién habían cumplido los dos años de edad, desde ahí en adelante fueron al mismo jardín infantil, luego comenzaron juntos con las clases de artes marciales en el dojo de su familia para posteriormente ingresar al mismo colegio y por fin al mismo instituto. En definitiva a pesar de tener 22 años de edad, ella no recordaba haber estado nunca separada de su gran amigo.

-Mi amigo- se dijo, después de todo eso es lo que ellos eran, y eso era todo lo que ella deseaba que fueran siempre, ya que a pesar de haberse planteado por años la posibilidad de entablar algún tipo de relación que no fuera la de amistad con su estimado Hibiki siempre había llegado a la conclusión de que más que nada ambos eran una extraña especie de hermanos y esperaba que él también lo viera desde esa perspectiva.

-Vamos Ryoga, concéntrate- sonrío al notar que él la observaba con alegría.- Dijiste que harías los arreglos del tema ¿no?

-Vale…vale…no te precipites- espetó él a la vez que volvía su mirada hasta la pequeña libreta que reposaba sobre sus piernas.

- Dile eso a Mitchan que nos consiguió el local para tocar…

-Ok. Ya lo pesco…ya lo pesco…- repitió él con desgano y se concentró en su tarea.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Ranma vio con alegría como el último cliente atravesaba el portón de salida. Después de todo, cuando había aceptado el empleo en aquel estanque de pesca lo había echo creyendo que no debería hace tanto esfuerzo y he ahí donde había cometido un grave error. La lista de personas que iban cada día parecía no acabar provocando que una firme idea se enraizara en su mente, "Nunca terminaría por entender a los japoneses, nunca", mira que preferir pescar en estanques artificiales en la ciudad que ir a un río o al mar.

Ya habían transcurrido dos largos años desde que se independizara del centro paterno y se fuera a trabajar a ese extraño lugar, dos largos años en los que sólo una cosa se repetía cada día "ser siempre el mejor".

-El mejor- pensó y exhalando un suspiro arrastró su cansado cuerpo hasta el interior de la casa con la intención de tirarse un rato sobre su futón y dormir. Y lo hubiese logrado sino fuera porque su querida hermana pequeña tenía otros planes en mente.

- Vamos Ranma, levántate. Lo prometiste- escuchó decir fuertemente junto a su oreja, lo cuál provocó que se irguiera sobre las mantas mostrando una expresión de pocos amigos. Después de todo ahí estaba ella emergida desde el más allá (cualquier lugar fuera del negocio) fastidiándole el descanso y recordándole aquello que más deseaba olvidar.

- ¡Vete! Hoy no voy- dijo firmemente mientras se volvía a tirar sobre su ya desecha cama.

- Vamos, lo prometiste- dijo ella sonando cada vez más insistente a la vez que dejaba caer fuertemente su pie sobre la cabeza de su porfiado hermano.

-¡Qué no, te dije!- gritó él exasperado provocando que la pequeña pelirroja entrecerrara los ojos y comenzara a llorar.

-¡Hey! No llores- dijo alarmado aunque tratando de parecer conciliador. Teniendo solo como triste resultado que el llanto se intensificara.

-Está bien…está bien…voy, pero deja de llorar- pronunció finalmente vencido mientras se dirigía hasta el perchero más cercano y tomaba una chaqueta.- Andando- demandó mientras empujaba a la joven fuera de la habitación.

-Papá estará feliz de recibirte en casa- sentenció ella alegremente mientras se secaba las lágrimas.- Oye apropósito, en el camino tendrás que comprarme un helado.

-¿Qué?- Después de todo ella había fingido tal y como siempre lo hacía y para variar el había caído en la trampa.

- Ok. Como quieras- dijo por fin sin mucha convicción.

La verdad es que él odiaba ir hasta su antigua casa. No era que no quisiera a su madre ¡Claro que no! En una extraña forma él la amaba pero no podía decir lo mismo de su padre. Después de todo él había sido el culpable de que actualmente se sintiera ajeno al país y a su cultura, él y sus maldita idea de llevarlo a recorrer el mundo mientras lo entrenaba habían sido el causante de que cuando volviera a Tokio muchos años después de haberse marchado, se encontrara con que todas las caras le eran desconocidas y de que incluso el idioma le era un martirio. Por lo menos algo bueno había sacado de todo eso. Gracias al entrenamiento se había convertido en un hombre fuerte y gracias a su condición de paria entre sus antiguos amigos había logrado hacerse de la amistad de un extraño grupo de individuos.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Akane le echó un último vistazo a la puerta con la intensión de cerciorarse de que el cerrojo quedara bien puesto.

- No entiendo porqué insistes en ir a comprar la comida- dijo ella adelantándose al muchacho de los blancos colmillos.- Yo pude cocinar para las visitas- agregó mirándolo de reojo.

-Entiende Akane…que yo pueda comer tu comida y sobreviva después de eso no quiere decir que el resto también pueda hacerlo- respondió él sin percatarse de que sus palabras habían herido fuertemente el ego de su querida amiga.

-Serás…serás…- murmuró ella a la vez que le lanzaba al joven un derechazo que este pudo esquivar con algo de dificultad.

-Hey… ¿qué haces?- se defendió bloqueando un nuevo ataque de una ahora muy divertida Akane.

-¿Perdiendo forma Hibiki?- espetó ella brindándole una bella y pícara sonrisa.

- Ya verás cuanto la he perdido- la retó él mientras se lanzaba tras ella a todo correr por el medio de la intransitada calle.

- Eso lo quiero ver….- murmuró Akane mientras retrocedía rápidamente y se defendía a la vez con una serie de movimientos muchas veces practicados.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

-Mhh…que rico- fue la sencilla forma con que Ranko demostró su agradecimiento a su hermano mientras disfrutaba del exquisito sabor de su helado de frutilla.

-De nada- exclamó éste melancólico después de registrar su bolsillo y comprobar que ya no le quedaba dinero.-Doblemos por esta calle, así acortamos camino- agregó más repuesto después de pensar que por lo menos hoy comería en casa de su familia y que por lo tanto no necesitaría sencillo.

-Si nos perdemos tendrás que comprarme otro ¿entendido?

-Ni loco- respondió él con un despectivo movimiento que le sirvió para poner más atención en el camino gracias a lo cuál pudo observar a tiempo a los dos seres que se acercaban corriendo rápidamente desde la otra dirección.

-Upa- dijo divertido mientras tomaba entre sus fuertes brazos el menudo cuerpo de su hermanita y saltaba ágilmente hasta quedar equilibrado sobre una alta pandereta.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

- Ryoga... ¡Que te detengas te digo!- gritó Akane mientras trataba de darle a su amigo con la bolsa de las compras.

- Ja...parece que no puedes alcanzarme- se burló él, disfrutando el juego al igual que un niño.

- Serás idiota. Es que cuando quieres puedes ser insoportable- gritó ella cada vez más enojada por no poder darle alcance hasta que una simple y "brillante" idea se cruzó por su mente.

- Ahí va un pan de arroz- exclamó lo más fuerte que sus pulmones le permitieron, después de lo cuál sacó de la bolsa un pequeño bulto y lo lanzó al aire con todas sus fuerzas. El resultado no tardó en llegar. Ryoga acababa de detenerse y con una rápida voltereta había capturado feliz de la vida la estimada recompensa pero su alegría se vio apresuradamente empañada cuando se vio a si mismo estampado contra el frío y austero concreto.

- Ahí tienes, por tonto- rió Akane triunfante mientras se felicitaba mentalmente por haber tenido tan fantástica idea.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

- Fantástico…que fuerza…- dijo Ranko mientras se bajaba de los brazos de su hermano y apuntaba con uno de sus delgados dedos la figura de la joven que acaba de hacer semejante proeza. – Eres muy buena ¿lo sabías? – agregó saltando hasta posicionarse frente a la chiquilla de corta cabellera.

- ¿Mhhh…?- preguntó la interpelada mientras se dedicaba desenterrar cuidadosamente la desmayada existencia de su compañero y amigo.

-Soy Ranko, mucho gusto- dijo la joven pelirroja extendiendo su mano- y tú… ¿cómo te llamas?- espetó sonriendo.

-Tendo…- le respondió la joven de azules cabellos- Akane…- agregó mientras desviaba su mirada hasta posarla sobre el rostro del joven que acaba de parase junto a aquella extraña y que la observaba con unos profundos y sorprendidos ojos de color azulinos.

-Ya veo.- rió Ranko mientras observaba curiosa el comportamiento de su querido hermano.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Ranma deseo por una fracción de segundos que el tiempo se detuviera para poder observar con mayor detenimiento el bello semblante de aquella desconocida.

-Sus ojos…- enfocó fijamente el angelical rostro de la chica y descubrió con sorpresa que aquella era la misma mirada con la cuál se había topado algunas noches atrás en los alrededores de aquel local nocturno.

-Es hermosa- se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando y de inmediato escuchó decir a su hermana "Y él es mi hermano Ranma" hecho que provocó que desviara su oscura vista hasta posarla sobre la pelirroja y que por consiguiente cuando volviera a fijarla en la otra muchacha se encontrara con que ella estaba concentrada en abofetear al pobre joven que antes había noqueado.

-¡Vamos Ryoga, despierta! ¡Hibiki te estoy hablando!- gritó ella haciendo que en su mente una nueva idea se aclarara.

- Y también es extraña…muy extraña…


	4. Chapter 4

Inocencia

Inocencia

Alas rotas

3

Akane agradeció en silencio poder estar al lado de sus amigos. Después de todo, no poseía la misma confianza que el resto del grupo por lo que solo la idea de tener que tocar frente a tanta gente la volvía un atado de nervios.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien…solo has lo de siempre.- Ahí estaba de nuevo el admirable valor de su amigo.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo.- sonrió tímidamente mientras sus ojos seguían a Ryoga que se encontraba afanado en amarrar una pañoleta amarilla a su frente.- ¿Cuándo dejarás eso?

-Nunca, me trae suerte- respondió categórico mientras desviaba su arenosa mirada hasta posarla en el sorprendido rostro de Akane.

-Loco- sonrió ella.- Mhh…ya...nos llaman- afirmó para concentrarse luego en hacerle señas a los demás que los apuraban.

-Este fue tu regalo- pensó él mientras la seguía entre la gente.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Una vez más ambos caminaban a solas conversando de cosas triviales con la sola intención de no aburrirse de camino a la tocata.

- Taro dejó dicho que sólo diéramos su nombre en la entrada.

- Ojala así sea que aún no me pagan- gruñó al patear una piedra y verla rebotar contra la cerca.

- No sé que haces con el dinero…ni siquiera pagas arriendo querido.- sonó irónica mientras saltaba desde la barda al suelo y se colgaba del cuello de su hermano.

- Me lo gasto en golosinas para ti- aclaró él coronando sus palabras con un "querida" cargado de ironía.

Diez minutos después ambos, mientras se empujaban mutuamente a manera de juego, se encontraron bajando las escaleras que comunicaban el mundo exterior con aquel perteneciente al renacido underground nipón que se vivía y respiraba en el REMEDY.

-Ranma y Ranko Saotome- puntualizó ella al encargado de la puerta que luego de corroborar los nombres en una pequeña lista los dejó ingresar.

-¡Ranko! ¡Ranma! ¡Por aquí!- la voz de Mouse se hizo notar por sobre el ruido ensordecedor que invadía el lugar.

- Por allá- enfatizó ella y sin pensarlo dos veces arrastró a su hermano esquivando a la masa de jóvenes que se comenzaba a reunir frente al escenario. Cuando los dos llegaron junto a Mouse se dieron cuenta que el resto del grupo ya se encontraba en el lugar.

-¿Quiénes son los que tocan hoy?- preguntó Ranko mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Kuno y se alzaba en la punta de los pies para observar con mas detenimiento a su alrededor.

- Se presenta el grupo de un viejo amigo- aclaró rápidamente Taro y de inmediato Ranma creyó ver reflejado en su rostro la sombra de una pequeña sonrisa.- "The Psycho", fue un grupo relativamente famoso hace un par de años atrás. En realidad, sus integrantes se fueron del país antes de debutar en grande, pero tengo entendido que en Europa les fue de maravilla-

-Ya veo…eso explicaría la gran cantidad de gente que se ha reunido- murmuró Kuno concentrándose de lleno en lo que ocurría luego de ser abofeteado por una chica que trató de conquistar.

- En realidad no. Te aseguro que la gran mayoría ni siquiera sabe cuál es el nombre del grupo.

-Exacto- aseguró Mouse- lo que sucede es que todos han oído algo muy interesante. Luego dirigiéndose directamente a Ranma agregó.- Creo que te salió competencia en el camino amigo mío.

-NOS querrás decir- corrigió Taro y su voz fue extinguida por los potentes sonidos de Scratching producidos por una guitarra.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

La mente de Akane divagó por unos segundos mientras sus nervios comenzaban a apaciguarse.

-Es realmente bueno- escuchó decir junto a ella a Hiromi-chan, la otra guitarrista del grupo y segunda voz.

-Tienes razón- agregó Jim (el baterista) el cuál de inmediato les indicó a las dos que subieran al escenario.- Pero eso no quiere decir que dejaremos que solo él se luzca.

-Nunca- respondió Akane y después de acomodar sus gafas de color lila sobre su bello rostro, tomó su bajó y comenzó el ascenso tras sus compañeros.- Es maravilloso volver a sentir esto- apenas puso un pie sobre el escenario las palabras se filtraron entre las nubes oscuras que poblaban hasta ese momento su mente, dotando de luz y alejando los infundados miedos de su ahora relajado ser.- Hemos vuelto- dijo finalmente en voz alta y clara, después de lo cual se acercó al micrófono y comenzó a corear, implantando en los espectadores la clara sensación de que ella había nacido para eso.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Ranma presenció estupefacto el espectáculo que se desarrollaba sobre el escenario, admirando sinceramente la gran capacidad de aquel extraño joven que acababa de comenzar a tocar en solitario.

-Es muy bueno- se dijo y de inmediato su atención fue desviada para posarse sobre las finas figuras de tres nuevos individuos que subían hasta el escenario.

-Veamos que viene ahora…

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Ryoga a pesar de estar concentrado en sus propios actos pareció intuir la cercanía de sus compañeros.

-Por fin- dijo mientras observaba como Akane sen acercaba al micrófono y decía unas cuantas palabras que acompañados con su bella sonrisa le sacaron un gran peso de encima.

-Esa es mi chica- pensó y se dejó sumir nuevamente en los encantos que le proporcionaban la concentración.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Para el joven de la coleta ya no existía ninguna duda, Taro realmente había tenido toda la razón cuando les había dicho que les acababa de salir competencia al paso. Aquel grupo lo hacía de maravillas.

-Él toca de una forma fenomenal y ella tiene una gran voz – apreció el talento de aquellos dos seres que según él veía por primera vez en su vida. Pensamiento que fue corregido a medida que observaba como la joven cantante comenzaba a deshacerse de unas molestas trabas que sujetaban sus finos y cortos cabellos detrás de sus orejas y se quitaba aquellas gafas que impedían ver su rostro completamente.

-No puede ser…- se dijo sorprendido tanto por su nuevo descubrimiento como por sentir la gran ovación del publico masculino ante tal belleza.-Es ella.- murmuró ya completamente hipnotizado por sus ojos y su voz.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

La tocata ya estaba por llegar a su fin cuando Ryoga hizo una última señal a sus compañeros comunicándoles que el último tema de la noche, sería una vieja canción compuesta por Akane y Hiromi cuya letra y melodía distaba mucho del estilo exhibido hasta ahora.

-Pero Ryoga ¿y si no les gusta?- señaló Jim desde su puesto tratando de ser escuchado solo por ellos.

-Yo creo que deberíamos seguir con lo que habíamos decidido antes ¿no creen?- puntualizó Hiromi mientras observaba el comportamiento del público ante la espera. Pero Ryoga sin tomar en cuenta este último comentario acomodó mejor su guitarra y dijo en voz alta.

-Nosotros podemos, siempre podemos.- Palabras que sacaron una sonrisa de Hiromi y Jim, y dotaron de renovadas energías a una nuevamente nerviosa Akane.

-¡Está bien!- gritaron los tres al unísono y comenzaron a tocar su última canción.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

_I know this, we'll not remain forever_

_However it's beautiful…_

Las palabras comenzaron a surgir de sus labios con toda calma, provocando una gran extrañeza en la mayoría de los espectadores, pero causando también que un respetuoso silencio invadiera con su calma el gran salón.

Yours eyes, hands and your warm smile

There is my treasure

Its hard to forget

Mientras contemplaba su rostro, Ranma comenzó a sentir estragos en su pecho, causados por los bellos rasgos de la joven y por la melancolía que parecía irradiar con su canto. Y a pesar de que no era conciente del verdadero significado de aquel molesto sonrojo que acababa de ganar terreno sobre su rostro, agradecía mentalmente haber aceptado la invitación realizada por su viejo amigo Taro.

I wish there was solutions

Don't spare your time in confusion

I'll turn back now and spread…

Akane por fin se había liberado de aquella extraña opresión que la acompañaba desde el momento que había pisado las tablas del escenario. Ahora ya no tenía miedo ni desconfianza en sus propias capacidades, después de todo Ryoga tenia toda la razón.

-Nosotros podemos, siempre podemos- se repitió con ganas y continúo con su canción.

My broken wings

Still strong enough to cross the ocean with

My broken wings

How far should I go on drifting in the wind?

Higher and higher in my mind

Still strong enough to cross the ocean with

My broken wings

How far should I go on drifting in the wind?

Across the sky just keep on flying…

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Se que aun no sucede nada extraordinario dentro de la historia, pero quiero que posea varios capítulos, para lo cual tengo que explicar con mas detalle algunos acontecimientos. Así que bueno… esperen un poco y verán que tratare de recompensarlas.

Apropósito, la canción que supuestamente escribieron Akane y su compañera" se llama My broken Wings (no estoy segura del nombre) y pertenece a una serie llama Trinity Blood y su traducción aproximada (muy aproximada ja) vendría a ser la siguiente:

Todo lo que sé, es que no seremos eternos/ aun así es hermoso/ tus ojos, manos y tu calida sonrisa/ son mi tesoro/ son difíciles de olvidar/ deseo que halla una solución/ no pierdas el tiempo en la confusión/ me giraré ahora y extenderé/ mis alas rotas/ aun lo suficientemente fuertes para atravesar el océano con ellas/ mis alas rotas/ ¿Cuán lejos tengo que ir vagando por el viento?/ lo mas alto posible en mi pensamiento/ aun lo suficientemente fuertes para atravesar el océano con ellas/ mis alas rotas/ ¿cuán lejos tengo que ir vagando por el viento?/ a través del cielo sigo apenas volando…


	5. Chapter 5

Inocencia

Inocencia

Principio y fin

4

Después de comprobar por tercera vez que el número de cajas y cañas de pescar coincidiera con el de clientes inscritos, Ranma tomó su chaqueta, cerró la puerta y atravesó el arco que señalaba el límite de su hogar con "el más allá". Su destino, la nueva tienda de instrumentos Tokiwa de su viejo amigo Kenji-san.

-P-chan…cuida bien la casa mientras yo no estoy…- exclamó ya en la calle mientras rebuscaba entre sus ropas una galleta y la depositaba en el suelo frente a un pequeño perro, de literalmente, varios colores que descansaba junto al portón, el cuál, ante tan grata consideración agradeció con un rápido movimiento de cola.

-Por lo menos tú me estimas…- le dijo acariciando suavemente su extraño pelaje en forma de despedida. Después de todo, estaba comenzando a creer que aquello podía ser verdad. Desde aquella extraña tocata ocurrida una semana atrás, no habían podido juntarse a tocar y ni siquiera su querida y molesta hermana menor había acudido a su casa para saber como se encontraba.

-Es una desconsiderada. Prefiere cuidar del garrapatoso de Kuno que velar por mí- se dijo mientras recordaba como ella había terminado por irse antes para acompañar a un maltratado "sempai" hasta su hogar.- Y es que en esa fiesta…

El sólo formular aquella última palabra lo hizo rememorar una vez más lo ocurrido aquella noche, desde el estado lamentable en que habían terminado la velada algunos de sus amigos, hasta la extraña emoción que lo había embargado al escuchar cantar a esa chica de cortos cabellos. Y claro está, su voz, sus ojos, su pelo, su sonrisa, definitivamente toda ella era digna de ser recordada.

-Idiota…- se recriminó.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

-NO…Ryoga. Ya tranquilo, no me voy a perder…- rogó Akane a punto de perder la paciencia y descargar su molestia en su pobre celular.- Que te digo que no te preocupes…tengo que aprender a manejarme en esta enorme ciudad si es que vamos a permanecer aquí todo ese tiempo.- Un cambio de táctica quizás podría servir.- Además, necesito comprar urgentemente clavijas para la cats eyes de papá- prosiguió con un listado de argumentos que no parecían afectar en nada la terca decisión de su mejor amigo.- ¡Hey…que no soy una niña!...¿¡Qué!?...Pués bien Hibiki, si así lo piensas jódete de una vez.- Dijo y cortó. Finalmente había explotado causando que más de un transeúnte se le quedara mirando. La verdad, es que antes de enojarse con su amigo hubiese preferido golpear a aquel pobre imbécil que la había estado acosando desde hace varios días y que había sido el responsable de que los malditos celos de Hibiki salieran a la luz. Y es que de verdad no le molestaba ser protegida, pero todo tenía un límite, en especial el cariño posesivo de su amigo, además, había que tomar en cuenta que ella también era una MUY BUENA artista marcial.

-Que se joda ya que hoy no lo quiero ver…- sentenció algo más calmada al ver no muy lejos de donde estaba la entrada a la tienda que deseaba visitar.- Instrumentos Tokiwa….- murmuró y de inmediato acomodó el gorro de su chaqueta.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Ranma se detuvo unos segundos frente a la vitrina de la tienda, donde se exhibían guitarras de varias marcas, tanto nuevas como usadas, hasta que cierto ajetreo junto a la puerta de la tienda llamó poderosamente su atención. Cuando se acercó notó como un considerable número de jóvenes se encontraban allí reunidos cuchicheando de lo lindo.

-De que está buena, está buena- sentenció uno.

-Y eso no es nada, canta espectacular…- agregó otro.

-Yo escuché que su familia es dueña de un dojo…

-¿En serio?- a esta pregunta le siguieron otras de la misma índole que no variaban mucho en el tono correspondido. Ranma, más curioso que verdaderamente interesado, asomó su cabeza y se dedicó a buscar la causa de tan grande alboroto.

-Una mujer debe ser…- pensó y de inmediato pudo corroborar aquello al observar a una joven que escondía su rostro bajo las sombras de su afelpado gorro.

-Me quedo con estas clavijas, pero quisiera además un puente ¿hay forma de conseguirlo aquí?- escuchó como ella preguntaba a un sonrojado kenji-san, mientras se apoyaba sobre la vitrina proporcionándoles una buena panorámica de su espalda.

-Y tiene un lindo trasero- Ranma escuchó aquello en forma de murmullo y aunque de verdad no quería (--U) no pudo dejar de mirar hacia el punto nombrado y pensar que en eso tenían toda la razón.

-Mejor vuelvo luego…-se aconsejó a sí mismo al notarse algo acalorado y tomó rumbo al bar de Mit-chan que satisfactoriamente estaba situado en las cercanías.

-Que casualidad…- pensó poco convencido al recordar lo bueno que kenji-san era para tomar.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

-Estoy segura de que me está siguiendo- pensó Akane mientras disimuladamente observaba hacia a tras.-Si así es…- se afirmó al comprobar como el mismo tipo que tanto la observaba dentro de la tienda de instrumentos la seguía ahora muy de cerca. – Si se aproxima más lo mato…así aprovecho de acabar con mis problemas- sentenció decidida mientras doblaba por una esquina y se escondía junto a una puerta. Segundos después el hombre que ella reconocía como su acosador doblaba apresuradamente en la esquina encontrándose de frente con aquella que pensaba le estaba destinada por kami.

-¿Y? parece que no te aburres…o por lo menos que tienes mucho tiempo libre- dijo Akane, dotando a sus palabras de un tono más o menos ponzoñoso a la vez que jalaba fuertemente al hombre de la manga de su chaqueta y lo aplastaba contra la fría pared de concreto.

-No quiero verte cerca de mí nuevamente…o te juro que la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte, ya que antes de entregarte a la policía me aseguraré que todos mis amigos te den una buena paliza… ¿entendido?- el hombre asustado como estaba, solo pudo asentir y comenzar a correr como un desesperado luego de sentirse libre del aprieto de aquellas fuertes manos.

-Idiota…-murmuró Akane, quien comenzaba a sentir los efectos de la baja de adrenalina.- ¿Qué hora es?- consultó su reloj y un nuevo brillo iluminó sus ojos- necesito un trago…un bendito y poco saludable trago…

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Un fuerte suspiro se escapó de sus labios cuando pasó frente al escenario y se encaminó hacia la barra.

-Si sigo así no llegaré al sábado- se recriminó mientras alzaba la mano y saludaba a Mit-chan quien ya lo esperaba con una cerveza servida sobre la barra.

-Ya se me hacía raro que no vinieras- dijo el hombre mientras acercaba un piso y se sentaba frente a él.

-No había tendido oportunidad…demasiado trabajo y muy poco tiempo.-explicó Ranma antes de tomar su primer trago.

-Hace como media hora atrás vino Ukyo preguntando por ti…

-¿Ukyo?- Ranma de inmediato se atragantó.- ¿En serio?- preguntó luego que los efectos del susto desaparecieran.

-Sí…me dijo que acababa de llegar a la ciudad y que le urgía conversar contigo.

-Ya veo...ya veo…- repitió con desgano cuando su mente comenzó a divagar.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Al llegar, Akane buscó entre los mesoneros la figura de su viejo amigo.

-Mit-chan- llamó con alegría al comprobar que no se encontraba muy lejos del punto donde ella estaba situada, pero ninguna respuesta llegó a sus oídos.

-Y como siempre…- avanzó molesta por entre las mesas hasta encontrar un punto vacío junto a la esquina de la barra.

- Mit-chan, te estoy hablando- su puño chocó con fuerza sobre la superficie de madera provocando que el vaso del hombre que estaba a su lado terminara volcado.

- Perdona yo…yo no quise…-las disculpas pertinentes comenzaron a fluir atropelladamente mientras mantenía la vista fija en el líquido que corría desde la superficie del mesón hasta el piso.

-De verdad…yo…no…- pero la frase no terminó de ser articulada, ya que al momento de alzar la vista y enfrentar su mirada con la del otro individuo todo a su alrededor pareció adquirir un nuevo brillo.

-¿tú?

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Ranma volvió a tomar en cuenta la realidad cuando sintió como sus manos comenzaban a humedecerse.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- se interrogó confundido, mientras aceptaba el paño que Mit-chan acababa de alcanzarle y comenzaba a secar el mesón. En ese mismo instante la clara voz de una mujer disculpándose por el desastre hizo mella en sus sentidos.

-Vale…vale…cálmate, si no es para tanto…- respondió él molesto sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada, después de todo se había recogido en aquel local buscando calma y ahora debía aguantar la lata de aquella adolescente.

-_De verdad…yo…no…-_

-Que te calmes…no hay problema…- tal vez si hacía contacto visual por unos segundos pudiera transmitirle algo de falsa confianza.- de verdad no me imp…- la frase quedó inconclusa cuando se volteó y su mirada azulina se fusionó con aquella de color chocolate que una semana atrás tan mal lo había dejado.

_-¿tú?_

-Si, yo…- fue su ágil y aclaratoria respuesta.


	6. Chapter 6

Inocencia

Inocencia

Verte sonreír

5

-Gracias, pero no exageres…no somos tan buenos- Musitó algo avergonzada Akane mientras movía su copa haciendo que el líquido siguiera el mismo ritmo.

-No, en serio…no había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar aquí otro grupo tan bueno- corroboró Ranma imitando el movimiento de la joven y observándola disimuladamente a través del espejo que adornaba la pared del fondo.

-OK, OK. Te creo… - Akane se vio ya más relajada al comprobar que las cosas por fin tomaban un buen rumbo. Al inicio de la conversación ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, tan sólo los vagos recuerdos de su encuentro en la calle junto con Ryoga y Ranko les había dado el valor para saludarse. Pero ahora, las cosas de apoco comenzaban a cambiar al ingresar a un campo conocido perfectamente por los dos, la música.

-Hey chicos miren…creo que mi regalito por fin está haciendo efecto…- interrumpió Mit-chan mientras apoyaba su mareado cuerpo contra la barra y apuntaba hacia el escenario, desde el cuál, un grupo de jóvenes saltaba hacia un divertido público que alzando las manos comenzaba rápidamente a pasearlos por el salón.

-Pero si es un stagediver- musitó sorprendida Akane al reconocer aquel movimiento tan común en Europa y los Estados Unidos.

-Es extraño…- dijo Ranma mientras se volteaba a observar al dependiente.- Nunca antes habían echo eso…Hey… ¿de qué regalito hablabas?- terminó por preguntar a la vez que observaba como el interés se plasmaba en el rostro de su compañera.

-Una cosita poca en la bebida- respondió el aludido mientras dejaba sobre el mesón cuatro botellas casi vacías de tequila, lo cuál hizo que Akane de inmediato comenzara a reír.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

-Lo sabía, también su sonrisa es hermosa- se sonrojó Ranma mientras la observaba y pensaba en aquello. La verdad era que hasta ahora no había pensado en la suerte que había tenido, mira que venir a encontrarse con ella en ese lugar.

-Ni que la hubiera buscado- dijo de repente en voz alta causando que tanto Mit-chan como Akane se voltearan y lo quedaran mirando. Cuando varias gotitas de sudor comenzaban a recorrer su frente y el miedo de tener que explicar aquello aguijoneaba su mente, un pequeño golpe de suerte lo libró de quedar, según él, muy mal parado.

-¿Interrumpo?- la singular voz de Taro se hizo notar por sobre el estruendoso ruido que inundaba el local, ocasionando que los tres rápidamente guardaran silencio.

-Hombre, para nada.- puntualizó Mit-chan a la vez que trataba de servirle un schop, acto que en su estado actual se había vuelto sumamente complicado.

-¿En serio?- El recién llegado formuló una segunda pregunta, que estaba notablemente dirigida a una sola persona.

Ranma por su parte, comprendió de inmediato la indirecta por lo que iluminando su rostro con una falsa sonrisa se dio al trabajo de desviar su atención hacia otro tema.

-Claro que no…ven, déjame presentarte a la señorita aquí presente.- y señalando a un intrigada Akane agregó- Taro, amigo- recalcó la última palabra- te presento a la señorita Tendo Akane.

-Cantante y guitarrista de "The Psycho", muy mala cocinera, de pésimo genio y experta en artes marciales.- Ranma escuchó estupefacto como su amigo tomaba la palabra y se dedicaba a narrar el currículum completo de la que podría ser su amiga y quizás, futura novia (lo último trató de borrarlo rápidamente de su mente).

-Te faltan mis medidas anatómicas- dijo akane con tono de burla mientras se ponía de pie y lo enfrentaba.

-Me gustaría, pero supongo que a Ryoga eso no le gustaría…

-Para nada, para nada…-Akane y Taro rieron al unísono y estrecharon sus manos.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo…

-Si…mucho tiempo- los vasos chocaron de nuevo y el licor de apoco fue desapareciendo…

Ranma observó más que intrigado la familiaridad con que ambos se trataban, y dejando de lado sus aprensiones tragó duro y abrió la boca.

-¿Ustedes…?- no terminó de formular la pregunta cuando Taro ya se había adelantado y comenzaba a dar algunas muy necesarias explicaciones.

- Aquella noche (refiriéndose a la de la tocata) les conté que el líder de "the Psycho" era un viejo conocido…- Ranma sólo en ese momento comprendió que había dejado pasar un sinnúmero de detalles importantes.- Pues bien, Akane como ya sabes pertenece al mismo grupo, y…

-Y por consiguiente ustedes deben conocerse.- Interrumpió Ranma creyendo que sus suposiciones daban en el blanco.

-Exacto…Pero no es sólo eso.- Agregó divertido.- Los tres vivimos en la misma casa desde niños.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Ella elevó su brazo y consultó la hora.

-Diantres…- Ranma y Taro creyeron escuchar posteriormente una serie de pequeñas palabras en otro idioma que por su tono podrían pasar perfectamente como grandes insultos.

-Son las 3 de la madrugada- dijo Akane sonando profundamente preocupada.-Ups- dijo para finalizar, después de lo cuál extrajo desde su bolso un pequeño móvil y dirigió toda su atención hacia la pantalla.

-Ryoga ¿verdad?- Taro preguntó algo más que somnoliento, aguantando a duras penas un largo bostezo.- ¿Cuántas?

-27…-Akane guardó el pequeño aparato y se puso de pie.- Creo que ya es hora de dejarlos…ha sido todo un gusto, pero si no llego de inmediato a casa creo que a Ryoga le dará un ataque.-Akane rió y los otros imitaron su movimiento.

-¿Estás viviendo en el dojo?- dijo Taro mientras se felicitaba mentalmente por dar tan luego con las llaves de su departamento.

-No, estoy en casa de mamá…Tú sabes…

-O sea, justo en la otra dirección. Que contrariedad.- murmuró él, maldiciendo por lo bajo no haber traído el auto. Akane observó su expresión y aguantando la risa terminó por decir.

-Pero no te preocupes, me puedo ir sola.

-Claro que no…espera…si mal no recuerdo- Taro se volteo y observó fijamente a su compañero.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Akane comenzó a subir las escaleras dejando a su paso una estela de ropa por toda la casa.

-Auch…- se quejó más que molesta al percibir un fuerte dolor en su rodilla derecha.-Mañana cambio ese mueble, lo juro.-se dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y se lanzaba desnuda sobre la cama. Segundos después ya se encontraba tapada y acostada cómodamente entre varias almohadas.

-A dormir…- cerró los ojos y comenzó a sentir los efectos del sueño sobre sí.

-Tan...tarán…tantán...tararará…tan…- y ahí estaba el bendito móvil de nuevo. Sin siquiera alzar la cabeza tanteó el suelo.

-Sí…ya estoy bien…que no grites…aps...mañana hablamos.- apagó el pequeño aparato y lo lanzó con fuerza contra el suelo. Y recostando su cabeza contra la blandura de las plumas trató de conciliar nuevamente el sueño, pero todo intento fue vano.

-Mañana me las paga- se quejó en voz alta, tras lo cuál se volteó de nuevo quedando esta vez mirando el techo.

-No debería lamentarme…esta ha sido una buena noche- se dijo y cerrando los ojos se dio al trabajo de recordar aquel momento.

-Se sonrojó- murmuró sonriente cuando la imagen de un Ranma algo más que perturbado alejándose de la puerta fue proyectada por su cansada mente.

-Y eso que sólo fue en la mejilla.- Se burló, mientras escondía su cabeza bajo la almohada. El sueño por fin había regresado.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Ranma extrajo las llaves desde un bolsillo exterior de la chaqueta.

-¿Ninguna novedad? – preguntó dirigiéndose sin mirar hacia un punto cercano junto a la escalera.

-¿Nadie verdad? – dos puntos verdes se dejaron ver y de inmediato la conocida silueta de P-chan salió a su encuentro.

-Buen perro…eres un muy buen perro- le dijo acariciando su cabeza y dejando en el suelo una nueva galleta.-Hasta mañana.- Se adentró en la familiar oscuridad de su "guarida" y sin prender la luz se tiró sobre el futón más cercano. -Ranko tuvo que haber venido- pensó al comprobar que éste estaba completamente desordenado.

-En fin…- cerró los ojos y se sonrió. -No seas tonto, fue solamente un beso de despedida.

-¿De despedida qué?- una voz femenina sonó a su lado. Ranma se movió apresurado y comenzó a buscar algo más que asustado el interruptor de la lámpara.

-Tic- sonó el dispositivo y de inmediato se encontró con un oscuro par de ojos observándolo.

-¿Ukyo?

-Si, yo. Ukyo…tú Ukyo…


	7. Chapter 7

Inocencia

Inocencia

Little Miss

6

Ranma tanteó primero las pocas opciones que tenía antes de responder aquella pregunta y otorgarles la oportunidad a sus amigos de reírse a sus costillas.

-Sí, fue ella…- dijo finalmente con desgano mientras posaba en un gesto de aburrimiento su barbilla contra la palma de su mano.

-Lo sabíamos…

-Estaba claro…

-Definitivamente fue ella...

Ranma volteo el rostro y recorrió a manera de barrido toda la habitación, después de todo ni siquiera su rápida acción había ayudado a borrar las huellas de aquella masacre. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? Las marcas de espátulas estaban por todas partes.

-Que genio- Ranko había abierto la boca por primera vez durante toda la sesión sólo para reírse de él.-Mira que destruir hasta mis mangas…- tocó en gesto dramático los restos hallados de esas últimas publicaciones, para luego alzar su mano y borrar de su rostro una inexistente lágrima, gesto apoyado con asentimientos por los otros tres muchachos.

-Graciosos, hoy día están muy graciosos.- rabió Ranma solo.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Ryoga oteó el rostro de Akane buscando en el la huella de un arrepentimiento sincero.

-La verdad es que no te creo…

Akane escudriñó con recelo la mirada de su compañero tratando de encontrar en ella una guía, algo que le indicara que camino seguir en aquella conversación.

-Ya te dije, prometo que no volverá a repetirse.-Dijo finalmente dejando sobre la mesa su humeante taza de té.

-Eso ya lo has dicho antes.-Recordó él enojado mientras observaba la bandeja y trataba de escoger alguno de los variados pastelillos.

-Lo sé…pero yo pensé…

-Akane, Akane, Akane.-Ryoga movió su cabeza negativamente.-Por lo que más quieras fíjate de ahora en adelante.

-Está bien…trataré.-Prometió ella finalmente antes de que la enfermera los alcanzara.- ¿Cómo está él?- preguntó preocupada.

-Mejor. El lavado de estómago siempre es efectivo en estos casos.-Dijo la joven enfermera mientras le dirigía una mirada cargada de miedo.

-Veamos…-Ryoga se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia el interior, donde, acostado sobre una pulcra cama, Jim descansaba más blanco que de costumbre.-Lastimoso…-musitó conteniendo una indiscreta sonrisa contento de no haber sido él el pobre desafortunado. Y es que ya estaba preparado para no aceptar nada que su prometida cocinara luego de una de ESAS discusiones.

-Se ve mejor- escuchó que Akane decía a sus espaldas y nuevamente tuvo que esforzarse por no reír cuando la imagen de varios envases llegó a su mente.

-En todo caso es extraño…yo sólo le eché Chille, miel, vinagre, azúcar, sal, pimienta blanca, orégano, leche, mantequilla, esencia de ron y aquel oloroso líquido verdoso a la masa.-contó Akane con los dedos mientras lo miraba.

-Ese fue detergente Akane- se detuvo para tomar aire y suspirar- De-ter-gen-te.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

-Sólo fue un mal entendido- explicó por quinta vez mientras observaba como las reservas de su despensa desaparecían poco a poco.

-Lo imagino- dijo Mousse a punto de probar un tercer bocado de helado.

-Hey…que hablo en serio.-Dijo Ranma mientras veía como de apoco desaparecía el pan y la mantequilla.

-Pero si te creemos.-Musitó Kuno mientras expandía por sobre la tostada la preciada pasta.- _fue solamente un beso de despedida…-_imitó la voz de su amigo y de inmediato las risas volvieron.

-Es que hay que ser muy tonto para decir eso frente a la novia.- Acotó Taro mientras se ponía de pie y trataba inútilmente de abrir la tapa de un envase de ajíes importados.

-Que Ukyo no es mi novia- Ranma gritó inútilmente ya que al parecer no estaba siendo escuchado.-Es sólo mi prometida…-musitó por fin desconsolado.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Akane cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras observaba a Ryoga pagar la cuenta del tratamiento y escuchaba a su lado el pausado respirar de Jim lo cuál indicaba que éste aún seguía durmiendo.

-Y ahora a casa- se dijo mientras enmarcaba una ceja al comenzar a pensar que debería limpiar todo aquel reguero de envases y tratos sucios que había dejado en su cocina.

-Y es que estos dos son unos mal agradecidos…-rabió sola al recordar como Ryoga se había negado a probar sus "galletas de la paz" y como Jim inmediatamente después de probarlas se había puesto a vomitar.- y yo que me preocupo por arreglar las cosas- sentenció complacida, después de todo los echos saltaban a la vista. Ella había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por limar las tenciones regalándoles a sus dos buenos amigos el resultado de su trabajo y lectura de tan fantástica receta. Y mira que venir a despreciarla de esa manera.

-Nunca más pediré disculpas- replicó en voz alta y llamó al ascensor.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

-Nos vemos mañana…-Ranko le dio un pequeño golpecito en el costado a su hermano.

-Vale, cuídate- sonrió en forma de despedida. Por fin se había quedado solo, sin amigos indiscretos que lo molestaran todo el día, sin preguntas y lo mejor de todo, sin respuestas.-Y ahora a velar por mi salud mental- se dijo a sí mismo y tomando su chaqueta salió del lugar. Media hora después se encontraba sentado junto a un árbol en una plazoleta cercana.

-Menudo día he tenido…-Un nuevo suspiro se escapó de sus labios cuando comenzó a recordar todo lo sucedido.-Mira que presentarse de esa manera.- La imagen de una furiosa Ukyo hizo que nuevamente un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.-Y es que no hice nada de malo.- Se aseguró a si mismo, después de todo los pensamientos no estaban incluidos en esa categoría.-¿Y que más da?…soy libre de hacer lo que quiera.-Trató de convencerse a si mismo, aunque sabía que la palabra empeñada valía demasiado en su vida.- ¿Y ahora qué?- se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano como si acompañada de ese gesto vinieran las respuestas a todas sus interrogantes.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Akane cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar por la angosta calle.

-Por lo menos el tema ha quedado clausurado.- Buscó el lado positivo de aquel alboroto, después de todo aquel desafortunado incidente causado por sus galletas había servido para alejar de la mente de Ryoga aquellos celos ¿injustificados?.

-Pero no pueden estar tan malas…-se dijo mientras extraía de su bolsillo una pequeña galleta semi quemada y la aproximaba a su boca.-Veamos...- El solo echo de probarla le causó escalofríos pero, como ella había sido la cocinera, hizo uso de todo su orgullo y se mantuvo firme mientras esperaba a que los efectos adormecedores del ¿alimento? desaparecieran.

-Definitivamente asqueroso.-suspiró, quizás Ryoga tenía la razón.

-Puede que a ti te aproveche- susurró cuando vio junto a sí, un pequeño perro de color blanco.-Vamos, prueba…-extendió el alimento roído, echo ante el cuál el animal ladró juguetonamente.-Hey, que no te haré daño.- El pequeño canino se acercó con cautela y olfateó su nueva "presa" lo cuál de inmediato pareció activar sus sentidos de ALERTA. Segundos después Akane veía enojada como el animal se alejaba corriendo con el rabo extrañamente metido entre las patas traseras.

-Exagerado.- Sentenció y torció hacia la izquierda. Tal vez un poco de tranquilidad renovara su ya bajoneado ánimo y para eso nada mejor que aquella pequeña plaza que quedaba alejada de su casa sólo por unas cuantas cuadras.

-Llegué…-Akane, caminó perezosamente entre los pequeños setos hasta dar con su asiento preferido ubicado a un costado del camino y situado justo debajo de un enorme cerezo.-Y ahora…- para su buena o mala suerte el lugar ya estaba ocupado por alguien que para su diversión se encontraba concentrado en una charla en voz alta consigo mismo.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

-_Podrías comenzar por contarme lo que te sucede, tal vez podría ayudarte_- El milagro se había obrado, un ángel había bajado desde el mismísimo cielo para ayudarlo.

-Akane…no te oí llegar…

-_Así veo_- dijo ella sonriente mientras se paraba a su lado y señalaba el puesto contiguo.- _¿Puedo?_-

-Claro.- Ranma rápidamente se hizo aun lado para dejarle más espacio.-

-_No tienes muy buena cara.- _Akane observó las huellas del cansancio plasmadas en su rostro.

-No pude dormir mucho anoche.- Explicó él.

-_¿Trabajo atrasado?- _Preguntó y de inmediato se enrojeció al darse cuenta que quizás estaba siendo demasiado entrometida.

-Sí…así fue.- Él se insultó mentalmente por haberle respondido con una mentira, pero la verdad era que no deseaba ahondar más en el tema, y no es que no quisiera contarle lo que sucedía, sino todo lo contrario, pero no encontraba conveniente atormentarla con sus problemas cuando recién se estaban conociendo….además, hablarle sobre su compromiso….- ¿Y tú? Tampoco pareces haberla pasado muy bien el día de hoy…- dijo finalmente al notar en su mirada el desánimo que la roía por dentro.

-Problemas domésticos.- Miró hacia el cielo y suspiró.- A veces creo que no sirvo para nada…

Ranma se volteo para observarla a la cara, ¿acaso había escuchado bien? No podía creer que ella dijera eso de sí misma. No cuando poseía una voz tan hermosa, no cuando gracias a su figura podía ser estrella de las pasarelas, No, cuando su mente le decía a gritos que ella era la mujer perfecta…Para él.

-Tarado- pensó.- Conócela más, puede que te lleves una sorpresa- se mintió ya que sabía perfectamente que cada uno de sus defectos siempre a él le parecerían una virtud.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

- A veces creo que no sirvo para nada…- dijo ella sin importarle lo tonto que su comentario podría parecer.- Y lo que es peor, pienso que solo soy un estorbo en las vidas de aquellos que me rodean.- Prosiguió, algo había en ese chico que le instaba a seguir, que la llenaba de confianza.- Mira que ni siquiera puedo hacer bien una galleta.- sacó de su bolsillo el alimento chamuscado y se lo mostró.- Soy todo un caso…-Observó la sorpresa en la expresión de Ranma lo que la hizo sonreír a duras penas tratando de bajarle el perfil a sus comentarios pero, sólo logró que él tomara su mano y sonriera. -¿Qué?...Hey ¿qué haces?- sintió como su rostro ardía y de inmediato fue conciente del sonrojo en sus mejillas.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Ranma no pudo ocultar su sonrisa cuando vio ante sus ojos el pequeño objeto que Akane le mostraba.- Son tan parecidas…-la imagen de su hermana Ranko llorando junto a una bandeja de panes recién orneados se hizo nítida en su mente.

-Vamos…no te lamentes…no puede estar tan mala.- Tomó sus manos en forma inocente con la única intención de sujetar entre sus dedos la galleta de sus lamentos.- Veamos…- tomó con cuidado el alimento y de apoco lo fue acercando a su rostro, mientras Akane lo observaba atemorizada, no podía creer que él estuviera haciendo aquello, menudo dolor de estómago se llevaría por su culpa.

-No…no deberías…yo…- Trató de alertarlo pero fue demasiado tarde, Ranma ya se encontraba masticando con ganas. Segundos después pudo observar como él hacía el esfuerzo de tragar.

-Ves…no estaba tan malo…solo un poco recocido…- dijo con alegría al ver como sus palabras devolvían de apoco el ánimo a sus bellos ojos.

-_Gracias_.- Akane sonrió y con ello de inmediato iluminó su día haciendo que todo recuerdo de su mala noche se desvaneciera.

-No. Gracias a ti.- dijo él otorgándole a sus palabras un doble sentido que ella no pudo percibir. No sólo le agradecía el sacarlo de su mundo por un momento, el confiar en él aunque sea en algo tan pequeño, sino además, le agradecía el hacerlo recordar que tenía a alguien más por quién ser feliz y a quién agradecerle la maravillosa capacidad de comer y aguantar cualquier cosa.

- Gracias a ti, mi pequeña señorita…-pensó seguro de que sus palabras no serían desvanecidas por el viento.


	8. Chapter 8

Inocencia

Inocencia

Two Steps

8

-¿Te preocupa algo?- Hiromi se sentó a su lado mientras dejaba sobre la mesa una caja que contenía un pastel recién comprado.

-No, absolutamente nada- dijo él mientras observaba la puerta por la cuál segundos antes había salido apresuradamente su querida Akane.- ¿Dónde habrá ido?- pensó y de inmediato una serie de supuestas respuestas vinieron a su mente causando que su sangre pareciera haber comenzado a hervir de repente. – Maldición – susurró despacio (según él) aunque en verdad pareció un pequeño rugido, hecho que no pasó desapercibido a una asustada Hiromi que de inmediato apareció sentada en el otro extremo de la mesa.

-Porsiacaso…- exclamó mientras elevaba una ceja al comprobar que la pequeña hoja que flotaba antes sobre la superficie de su té acababa de hundirse por su propio peso.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Ranma observa el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo y no puede dejar de notar que el cansancio ha dejado una profunda huella en sus azules ojos, pero prefiere dejar de lado este detalle, ya las luces que ambientan el **REMEDY **obrarán el milagro de desaparecer cada una de esas molestas marcas. Así que luego de mojarse un poco el cabello camina hacia la cocina pensando que lo mejor que puede hacer en ese momento es comer algo lo suficientemente sustancioso como para apalear el posterior efecto del alcohol. "Cuando se sale con ellos nunca se sabe" se dice mientras observa el reloj y comprueba que aún le falta una hora para juntarse con sus amigos en el bar.

-Es mejor que coma antes de salir…- se auto-aconseja mientras abre la puerta del refrigerador, la misma que segundos después cierra apresuradamente al notar que, lo único que queda en su interior es un posillo plástico lleno de una mezcla viscosa y hedionda, junto a la cuál descansa un rosada esquela en la que con mala ortografía yace escrito lo siguiente:

"De hoy en adelante comerás sólo cosas sanas, de eso me encargaré yo.

Buen apetito.

Ranko"

Lee mientras se limpia una gotita de sudor que acaba de comenzar a resbalar por su mejilla.

-Mejor no…- sentencia antes de ponerse la chaqueta y tomar rumbo hacia la calle.

_**Un día antes: **_

_-¿Otra sal de fruta?- Ranko observó preocupada el semblante de su hermano. Su piel se había vuelto pálida, su mirada lagrimosa, su hablar pausado y su voz algo más ronca. Todo esto, en conjunto con las pequeñas gotas de transpiración que abrillantaban su frente le hicieron jurar que jamás lo dejaría volver a comer otra porquería en la calle._

_-Te haré una sopa…- le dijo tratando de consolarlo mientras se alejaba de él con dirección a la cocina._

_-¡Hey! Mejor…- Ranma logró detenerse antes de cometer el error de decirle que preferiría tirarse de un puente antes de comer otra cosa que aumentara su dolor estomacal. _

_-No te preocupes, voy y vuelvo.- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer tras la puerta._

_-Por lo menos esto no podría empeorar…- trató de consolarse a sí mismo, pero un "donde habré dejado la miel" y otro "¿Y la sal?" le hicieron exclamar.- ¿o si?- sin querer acababa de caer en la cuenta de que aquella noche seguramente no podría dormir._

_-A afrontarlo todo como el hombre que soy…- se dijo mientras escondía bajo la cabecera tres sobres de antiácidos.- Porsiacaso…- se recomendó antes de esconderse bajó el futón._

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Si el infierno existía, los transeúntes de aquella calle estaban seguros de haber ido a caer justo al lado de su señor, el mismísimo demonio caminaba entre ellos. Y es que nada más podía ser aquel hombre cuyos cabellos parecían flotar envueltos en una escalofriante y abrasadora aura rojiza.

-Cálmate, cálmate, cálmate….- eran las únicas palabras que salían de sus labios con un tenebroso y maligno acento.-Cálmate, cálmate, cálmate…- repetía una y otra vez dejando entrever en medio de la articulación sus dos caninos muy bien afilados…

-Ese hombre tiene colmillos de perro mamá…- un pequeño que acaba de pasar por su lado tomado de la mano de su madre se volteo y apuntó al hombre que todos los demás esquivaban.

-No digas eso Toshi y no apuntes al señor…- la mujer desesperada apresuró al niño y se alejó lo más rápido que los pies del pequeño les permitían.

-Cálmate, cálmate, cálmate…- seguía repitiéndose el extraño mientras se escondía detrás de un árbol y observaba un lugar exacto que se encontraba a más de dos cuadras de distancia, y es que lo celos parecían haberle agudizado todos los sentidos.

-¿_Dónde vas Ryoga?- Hiromi lo observó levantarse de golpe y caminar hacia la puerta.- Deberías calmarte, déjala que salga sola…- se apresuró a decir adivinando los pensamientos de su compañero, pero nada, antes de lograr llegar a la puerta este ya había desaparecido._

-Cálmate, cálmate, cálmate…- su voz monótonamente repetía la misma palabra, pero su mente extrañamente se encontraba tratando de resolver un dilema más urgente.- "¿Qué estará haciendo?, ¿A dónde va? ¿Con quién se va a encontrar?" estas preguntas aparecían en forma de diaporama en su mente, acompañada de imágenes ficticias donde Akane era besada acaloradamente por un hombre alto, rubio y musculoso que sus insensatos celos bautizaron como Tom.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Mientras cree percibir en Mitchan los primeros efectos del tequila que éste ha bebido, Akane prueba temerosa las amarillentas papa fritas que éste le ha servido en un plato.

-¿No que no tenías permiso para preparar comida?- dice sosteniendo la primera papa en el aire antes de recibir una respuesta.

-Claro, pero eso lo sabemos sólo tú y yo…- Recibe como única respuesta, la cuál antes de tranquilizarla parece alertar su sentido de supervivencia.

- Mhh…papas fritas…- Rápidamente una mano cubierta por un fino vello rubio se apodera de aquella seudo muestra alimenticia.

-Yo que tú lo pienso dos veces antes de…- previene ella, reconociendo en esa voz el inusual acento de su querido amigo y compañero Jim, pero su consejo ha llegado tarde ya que apenas se voltea para encararlo puede verificar como él mastica sonriente su pequeña presa comestible.

-Como sea…-

-¿Quién se presenta hoy?- Jim termina su pregunta con un nuevo bocado.

- La banda de un amigo en común con Ryoga.- responde ella mientras le indica a uno de los meseros que le sirva una cerveza.

-Taro... ¿verdad?-

-El mismo…

-Y la banda ¿Cómo se llama?

-Mashed Patatos camarada inglés…- interrumpe Mitchan mientras le sirve, a cada uno, una cerveza que con anterioridad le ha quitado a otros dos clientes.

-Estadounidense…- aclara Jim alejando de un trago el amargo sabor que el recordatorio de una rencilla histórica con aquel país ha dejado en su boca.

-Gringo es gringo- refuta el dependiente mientras sonríe y se aleja silbando el tema "Black Dog (Led Zeppelin)

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

-Ya estoy por llegar…- Ranma después de guardar su celular sujeta mejor la funda de la guitarra mientras cruza la calle corriendo, haciéndole el quite seguidamente a una camioneta y luego a un ciclista.- y ahora… ¿por dónde?- las luces de un automóvil lo enceguecen por un corto instante, lo suficientemente largo como para hacerlo reflexionar sobre el tono utilizado por Kuno durante la llamada. – Ni que fuera tan tarde.- Se dice y de inmediato se detiene para observar la hora en su reloj calmándose al recordar que antes de salir de casa lo había consultado encontrándose con que eran las 8:30 y de eso hacía ya más de media hora. – Aún debe ser temprano- las manecillas inmóviles en las 8:30 se lo corroboran.- mierda…- se queja antes de echar a correr.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Desde su llegada a Japón las cosas no han ido bien… su familia lo atosiga para que se case luego con Akane y, aunque aquello es lo que más desea en este mundo, sabe que debe darle tiempo al tiempo. Ella seguramente algún día lo amará. Pero algo más lo incomoda, la sonrisa de su diosa cada día parece más radiante. "Efecto del clima" lo había llamado Hitomi en una de sus conversaciones pero él presiente que algo o más bien alguien ha comenzado a embellecer los días de su prometida y no es exactamente él.

-¿¡Qué!?- sus ojos se acostumbran lentamente al cambio de iluminación mientras busca al objetivo de su persecución entre tanta gente.- ¿Dónde…?- Un barrido rápido por la barra confirma su peor presentimiento. Ella no está sola, sino que el rubio grandote de su imaginación la acompaña.- Maldición.- camina apresurado esquivando algunos codazos y cuando está a unos cuantos pasos de los dos todo su enojo se transforma primero en asombro, luego en vergüenza y finalmente en resignación.

-Jim…bendito seas Jim…- suspira mientras toma asiento en una esquina alejado de los dos.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Ya sobre el escenario el aura de Ranma se torna más segura a pesar de haber pasado segundos antes por el reto del resto de la banda.

-Para ustedes…el siguiente tema…- escucha la voz de Taro cada vez más cercana, su acostumbrado tono tranquilo ahora transparente emoción. Este es el ambiente que tanto le gusta, esta es su otra pasión.

-¡Vamos! ¡Adelante!- grita y la música comienza a sonar.

-Adelante…hermano…-la voz de Ranko, su compañera esta noche, se hace notar.

Si hay algo seguro es que tú eres tú

nadie te puede sustituir, eres una persona única

no te marchites flor solitaria

La perspectiva desde ese lugar, junto a sus amigos, en el escenario le otorga la visión de todo el local. Sus ojos sin buscarlo siquiera dan con aquello que ha deseado ver desde la mañana. Akane, no muy lejos de donde él se encuentra lo observa atentamente siguiendo el ritmo con un suave golpeteo de sus dedos sobre el mesón. Ahora es él, quien por unos segundos deja fluir su voz.

bajo ese halo de luz tenue

pareces una flor que florece en las sombras

Desde su lugar entre el público que ha concurrido al local, Akane se sorprende al notar como los oscuros ojos de Ranma se han posado sobre ella a pesar de que la mayor parte de los gritos de las jóvenes que hay en el lugar van para él. Extrañamente, dejando a un lado la música que parece llenarlo todo, sólo se concentra en la misma emoción que el día anterior la había embargado. Se siente segura y querida a pesar de que ambos estén separados."Que agradables mariposas" peinsa.

ese sentimiento que te atormenta

¿porqué no te libras de él?

La música sigue, la letra se sucede una y otra vez entregando un mensaje que cada uno comprende de diferentes maneras. Para Ryoga, lo mejor de la noche es poder ver la destreza de un grupo que tal vez, más delante se transforme en un rival de temer después de sentirte tranquilo de que su amor está seguro. Para Jim esas confusas palabras no significan nada (no es que sea insensible, sólo no entiende bien el idioma). Para Mit-chan, cada palabra se ha convertido en un jeroglífico que en su estado no está dispuesto a desentrañar mientras que tanto para Akane como para Ranma, cada letra, cada nota, significa un compromiso con sus sentimientos.

si hay algo seguro es que tu eres tú

nunca hubo nadie como tú antes ni lo habrá en el futuro

incluso si llegase la hora en que…

todo el mundo se convierta en tu enemigo

yo te protegeré pase lo que pase

no te rindas flor solitaria

Las palabras se acaban y cada integrante del grupo decide bajar. Música embasada con anterioridad se escucha por todo el salón mientras que Ranma camina hacia la barra decidido. Esa chica que parece esperarlo es extraña, hace que sus recuerdos emerjan desde un fondo oscuro e inexplorado, que su mente se aclare llegando a comprender que es un ser amado, que tiene a gente que depende de él, que la vida no es tan mala, que su vida no es tan mala. Y aunque sabe que lo siguiente que hará es absurdo, que puede ser aceptado tanto como rechazado, no le importa. Adiós Ukyo, adiós negación.

-Akane…sabes…no nos conocemos mucho, pero aún así, sin importar lo que pase debo decirte algo…

-mhhh…-ella lo ve sentado a su lado a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, serio y asustado, por un segundo cree reconocer en su mirada la misma expresión inocente que inspiró su primera canción. "Cómo el niño de las líneas del ferrocarril" pensó.

-Yo…bueno… yo..- De la mano de un sonido metálico y estridente, viene la oscuridad. Bendita por cortos segundos, pero los suficientes para dejar en su lugar una luz renovada llena de gritos de ovación.

-¡Fuera la luz! ¡Fuera la luz!

-Ups…Je…me equivoqué de interruptor…- la voz de Mit-chan trata de imitar una claridad de antaño, pero las siguientes palabras se niegan a salir otorgándole el lugar correspondiente al lenguaje no verbal. "Esta es la culpable" parece decir elevando una lata vacía de cerveza, gesto aplaudido y vitoreado por la concurrencia. Una masa de personas que saltan y gritan al son del ritmo afrodisíaco, y es que todos repiten a coro en su mejor inglés "Edge seventeen…" antes de continuar con un estribillo mal modulado, exceptuando una pareja joven que se besa lentamente, casi con timidez, ignorando completamente el bullicio circundante. Como si nada importara, como si en aquella sala, en aquella ciudad y en ese instante sólo viviesen ambos, hombre y mujer que después de dar dos pasos (el inicio de una frase y un simple suspiro) por fin se están conociendo. ¿He dicho sólo una pareja? Pues me he equivocado ya que sobre la barra, apoyados sobre vasos y licor derramado, otros dos seres envueltos en la estela tranquilizante del alcohol, duermen su propio exceso ajenos a todo, incluso ha ellos mismos. O por lo menos eso aparentan, ya que uno de ellos, haciendo alarde de una extraordinaria capacidad auditiva, ha logrado abrir los ojos unos segundos para dirigir su nublada mirada hacia un determinado sector del salón y gritar.

-Mierda…ten más cuidado que mañana soy yo quien tiene que limpiar…- su aullido rápidamente se apaga pero su dedo acusador permanece apuntando desvergonzado el constante goteo del tequila que navega airoso hasta el suelo a través de los escombros del vidrio roto, llevando consigo una pequeña línea de color rojo intenso, el mismo que segundos antes teñía el aura del hombre que sin pagar su cuenta se alejó del lugar corriendo.

Fin cap.

Aclaraciones:

Supongo que no debo aclarar que los que se están besando al final son Ranma y Akane ¿o sí? Bueno igual lo hice. Mhhh…y ¿se entiende que el que sale corriendo es Ryoga y qué el hilo rojo en el tequila es sangre? El pobre se cortó la mano al tirar el vaso. Y Mit-chan, de él sólo debo decir que se torna cada vez más en mi personaje favorito. A propósito, el tema que cantan Ranko y Ranma pertenece a la serie Bleach…es que me encanta.

Edge seventeen es un tema de Stevie Nicks (para los que han visto "School Of Rock", es aquella canción que el protagonista coloca cuando se va de tragos con la directora de la escuela)


End file.
